Love Lies
by Mrs.BrianKinney
Summary: A love triangle between Brian, Justin, and Michael. I know, it sounds exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Love Lies

I don't own anything to do with Queer as Folk as much as it saddens me to say it.

Chapter 1

The sound of techno music blared outside of Babylon as people packed into the club. Brian sat at the bar, sipping a glass of whiskey. He wasn't going to go that night, but he knew it was Soapy Saturday. Luckily he got Debbie to watch Gus so he could go out. "Hey sexy," a voice said behind him. Brian turned around to see Emmett in a pink fur coat with Ted on his arm. "You look hot."

"Could you be anymore obvious?"

"Uh, I could be wrong," Ted started, "but aren't we in a gay bar?"

"Fuck you."

"Wow. Someone's being a real bitch tonight," Emmett laughed. Brian leaned in closer to him.

"You know you're the only bitch in my book."

"We're you goin'?" Ted asked.

"Far away." He walked towards the exit to be met by Michael and Ben.

"Hey, Brian. You leaving?" He glanced at Ben.

"Uh, no. Just lookin' for you." He knew Ben was pissed off, which made him feel a little better.

"Oh, look who we brought," Michael said. The blonde teenager stepped forward.

"What the fuck is he doin' here?"

"Nice to see you, too," Justin said sarcastically. "Look, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to"

"Thank God you pardoned me."

"You're a prick," he said, pushing through the crowd.

"Good going, Brian. Why do you always have to be such an asshole to him?"

"It's okay Michael," Ben started, "he doesn't know how to be any other way."

"Did he fuckin' ask you?"

"Brian, knock it off!" Michael yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. Did I offend your wife?"

"Fuck you," Ben said.

"Gladly." Brian walked towards the back of the club to look for a willing man. To his dismay, Justin beat him to it. "What the fuck are you doin'?"

"Relievin' a little tension," he said smiling.

"Yeah, well that's my spot."

"Did you mark it?"

"As a matter of fact I did. So get up."

"Make me." Brian, not wanting to be anywhere near Justin, turned around and walked out. He followed after him. "Why do you have such a problem with me?" Justin called.

"Because you don't belong here, okay?! You shouldn't even fuckin' live around here!"

"Like you know what's best for me."

"I do!"

"What is it, then?"

'Me,' Brian thought. 'I'm what's best for you.' Justin stood in front of him waiting for an answer. 'Just say it. Tell him I love him I love you, Justin.' "What's best for you is to start acting your age."

"You want me to act like a child?"

"Whatever works."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lies: Chapter 2

I don't own anything related to Queer as Folk, as much as it saddens me to say it.

The rest of the guys watched Brian and Justin's quarrel. "God, he is one mean queen," Emmett slurred.

"Which one?" Ted asked.

"I'm thinking Brian," Ben started, "but Justin's got a bitchy side."

"Look, would you guys just shut the fuck up?!" Their heads quickly turned to Michael. Emmett took another sip of his drink.

"Someone's PMSing."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Of what?" Brian asked coldly.

"That I had someone else love me. You want that feeling, too."

"Unlike you, sweetheart, I don't need anyone to give a fuck about me."

"Yes, you do. You know you do! You're just too much of pussy to admit it!"

"Stop acting like you fuckin' know me!"

"I do know you, Brian! You're a scared guy who doesn't know what he wants!"

"I know what I want and I can't fuckin' have it!"

"You can have me, Brian," he said, putting his hands on his arms.

"I don't want you!"

"Yes, you do! I want you, too! I love you, Brian."

"Shut up!" he yelled, pushing him off.

"I know you love me."

"No I don't!"

"Kiss me."

"Fuck you!"

"C'mon, kiss me! Show me that you don't love me!" All of Brian's feelings for Justin burst out of him as he kissed him for the first time in months.

The same reaction came out of the guys. "Holy shit!!!"

The kissed seemed to last forever. The sensations running through their bodies were overwhelming to them. Memories of their nights together came flooding back as if they were reliving it all over again. The feel of Justin's lips on Brian's made his knees weak.

"What in the name of all gay things just happened?!" Ted asked, shocked.

"Did Brian just make the first move?" Michael asked, in disbelief. Emmett looked astounded.

"Brian Kinney? Brian mother fuckin' Kinney?"

Justin ended the kiss smiling. "See, I told you that you loved me."

"I never said that," Brian said, wrapping his arms around him.

"But I could tell. That kiss wasn't bullshit."

"Fine."

"You missed me."

"Maybe." Justin kissed him again. "Okay, I did."

"And you love me."

"You can't make me say it." Once again they kiss. "Maybe I do."

"You do what?"

"Fuck, Justin, c'mon."

"Okay," he said, pulling away. Brian grabbed his arm.

"Alright, alright. I love you."

"I can't hear you."

"I love you, God damnit!"

"Good answer."

"What the hell?!"

"Michael, calm down," Ben said.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down! He's seducing Brian and all he's gonna do is hurt him again!"

"But, didn't you want Justin to come here so he could get Brian back?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they would. I mean, it's Brian!"

"He's happy with Justin," Ted declared. "When they were together he was half way decent."

"I don't care. He's gonna get hurt. Justin's not right for him."

"Then who is?" Ben whispered.

"I dunno. Someone funny, cute, sweet, caring…"

"Like you?"

"Oh God, Ben, no. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, Michael. I'll see you at home," he said, storming out. Michael chased after him.

"Ben, wait!" he yelled in the ally way.

"What do you want me to say? You obviously still love him."

"I was never with him! How could I love him?"

"You don't need to be with someone to love them. If you don't love me, it's fine, but don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Ben, I love you."

"I somehow doubt that," he said, walking away.

"Shit."


End file.
